Titus ZJ
The Titus ZJ is a sports car in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a two door front engine sports car that resembles the TVR Tuscan Speed 6, the Lucra LC470 and Jaguar XJ13. The front may possibly be inspired by the Porsche Carma Concept Car. But this car was likely only in planning when Just Cause 2 was released, as the Carma is still currently in development. Also, the side vents appear to be taken from the Alfa Romeo 4C. It can spawn in purple, orange, dark red, light green and grey. It has 3 versions: *Titus ZJ - Metal roof. *Titus ZJ Hard Top - Convertible roof in the down (open) position. *Titus ZJ Soft Top - Convertible roof in the up (closed) position. This is also the rarest variant. It has "Avalanche Sport" written on the tires, which refers to Avalanche Studios, who worked on Just Cause 2. Hurst Dagger from Just Cause also has "AVALANCHE" tires. It's made by the fictional Titus company. Performance As a high performance sports car, the Titus ZJ has excellent acceleration, speed and on-road handling. Armour and off-road handling, however, are very poor. Off-road, it tends to fishtail, making it a bad choice for off-road races. It also tends to lose stability on bumpy roads, like the tarmac road leading behind Colonel Lee Seng Sen's mansion. It is very easy to drive around Panau at moderate speeds but when you want to be an adrenaline junkie, avoid sudden turns and bumps in the road. The Titus is probably in the top 3 cars for drifting, with a very stable start, a smooth slide and finally a nice exit to allow new drifters to practice with some ease. As it is fast though, the Titus can outrun most pursuers and catch up with fleeing targets with minimal effort. However, that doesn't mean that it will be a sturdy car in close pursuits. It will be able to sustain a few magazines of submachine gun fire but after that it will soon start to show signs of engine damage. Unless you can outmaneuver and speed away from your assailants quickly before they can get speed, don't use this for pursuits. Locations *X:9735; Y:12720 - Panau International Airport, Ramai Rakyat Islands - On the display at the main entrance on a podium. *Unnamed roadstop at X:7575 Y:24325 - Next to a Gas Station. Any version of the Titus can spawn here. *X:6700; Y:25730 - Behind Colonel Lee Seng Sen's mansion, Lautan Lama Desert. *Behind the mansion in Tasik Permata, in the Lautan Lama Desert. *X:3905; Y:21810 - In the Lautan Lama Desert behind a gas station next to a long road, a short distance southwest of Pulau Dayang Terlena military airport. *X:11245; Y:4180 - A race track that spawns two Titus ZJs in any variant. *2 to 4 spawn at the Bandar Selekeh race track, just outside the Panau International Airport in the Ramai Raykat islands. They are hard to catch as they are racing at full speed. These cars can be of all 3 versions. *Behind a large house at X:4390; Y:22210. Any version of the Titus can spawn here. *There are Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues on hilltops, around Panau City. The cars can often be found at parking lots next to the statues. *At the end of the Race, 'Panau International', one spawns to the left of the runway. It comes in all colors and versions. This was presumably added to make up for the car that you just drove into the ocean at the end of the race, unless you slowed down and coasted across the finish line. *Near a Pandak Panay statue at X:3505; Y:14590. It's likely that any version of the Titus ZJ can spawn here. *Kem General Abidin, but it only spawns during the mission. Cabriolet only *One rarely spawns at the end of the northeast airstrip at Panau International Airport. This car may be a reward for completing the Panau International race *One is often found at the small town ( unmarked ) south of the residential district X:3650; Y:16105. Any version of the Titus can spawn here. This location is excellent as it is quick & easy to retry: Simply drive the Titus straight off the cliff where it spawns, parachute out mid-air, fly back up with your parachute, and a new one will have already respawned. *Provided for a few Races. *Can be found at the Bandar Selekeh racetrack. These are driven by faction members. All 3 versions can be found here. *Unnamed roadstop at X:7575 Y:24325 - Next to a Gas Station. Any version of the Titus can spawn here. *X:11245; Y:4180 - A race track that spawns two Titus ZJs in any variant. *Behind a large house at X:4390; Y:22210. Any version of the Titus can spawn here. Soft Top only *Can be provided for the race at X:4565; Y:15415. *Small village north of the residential district X:3510; Y:14600. *Can be found at the Bandar Selekeh racetrack. These are driven by faction members. *Can be found at the Bandar Selekeh racetrack. These are driven by faction members. All 3 versions can be found here. *Unnamed roadstop at X:7575 Y:24325 - Next to a Gas Station. Any version of the Titus can spawn here. *X:11245; Y:4180 - A race track that spawns two Titus ZJs in any variant. *Behind a large house at X:4390; Y:22210. Any version of the Titus can spawn here. Trivia *A lot of fun can be had at the Bandar Selekeh race track, by shooting the racing cars tires causing them to flip and roll. Due to the Titus ZJ's poor durability against firearms, only a pistol is needed to burst the tires. *According to the engine sound, it's a supercharged V8 engine. *The rims resemble those from a Chevrolet Corvette Z06. *In one of the loading images for Just Cause 2, Rico can be seen pulling down a Baby Panay statue with a light blue convertible that very closely resembles a Titus ZJ Cabriolet. The odd thing about this picture is that it shows the car having a steering wheel on the right side while all in-game cars have their steering wheels on the left. There are two theories for this. The first is that the developers may have been planning to make all or some cars right hand sided like in Britain or India, but then this idea was dropped. The second theory is that the image is probably mirrored. *It is one of 4 supercars in Just Cause 2. The others being the Mancini Cavallo 1001, Garret Traver-Z and the Civadier 999. *ZJ may be a reference to XJ, a common name on Jaguar cars such as the XJ, XJ220 and XJ13 of which it is based on. *It's the only super car to have 3 variants. The Civadier 999 has two variants. Gallery Titus ZJ Soft Top.png|The soft top. Titus ZJ Cabriolet.png|Cabriolet version. Titus ZJ red.jpg Titus ZJ (Panau Display).png|On the podium. 2000_TVR_Tuscan_4.0_Speed_Six_by_The_Car_Spy.jpg|The TVR Tuscan Speed 6, one of the cars it resembles. Porsche-Carma-Concept_2013_2014.jpg|The Porsche Carma Concept, one of the cars it resembles. th-2.jpeg|The Lucra LC470, one of the cars it resembles. Titus ZJ emblem.png|Close-up of the emblem.The U looks like a wide V as if it was ancient latin text. Video .]] Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles